This invention relates to calendars, more particularly, a motion-activated reminder calendar that automatically reminds a person of appointments, special days, meetings, etc. whenever motion is detected in the vicinity of the calendar.
Currently, traditional wall and desk calendars are commonly used to record important dates, events and appointments wherein a person writes the subject matter on the appropriate day. If the calendar is a paper calendar, as is the most commonly used type of calendar, a person writes the information on or adjacent to a pre-printed date block. In the alternative, a person may record the information in a special notes section on the calendar. These types of calendars are fixed, meaning that they are already pre-printed with the dates prior to the person using the calendar and are used for a predetermined amount of time.
In the alternative, some calendars are variable, meaning that a person may re-use the calendar by erasing or deleting the previous month's or the previous week's schedule. These types of calendars commonly utilize a dry erase board wherein the days of the week are pre-printed, but a person may write-in the month and days in a pre-printed grid.
Regardless of whether the calendars are fixed or variable, a person must always write the important event on the calendar itself and physically view the calendar prior to or on the day of the important event in order to remind himself or herself of the event. Although the process of viewing the calendar may not seem overly burdensome, many individuals have difficulty in remembering to view a calendar at all, thereby missing important events.
Moreover, although the use of electronic or computer-based calendars have become popular, the same problem exists wherein a person must be cognizant to view the electronic or computer-based calendar prior to or on the same day as the important event in order to remind himself or herself of the event. In addition, although pop-up reminders of important events are commonly used for computer-based calendars, a person must be in front of the computer to view the reminder.
Thus, a need exists for motion-activated reminder calendar that automatically reminds a person of appointments, special days, meetings, etc. whenever motion is detected in the vicinity of the calendar.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date2004/0252011WilliamsDec. 16, 20047,218,203WilliamsMay 15, 20074,194,196MohiuddinMar. 18, 19802005/0034338FootmanFeb. 17, 20052004/0246106KainDec. 9, 20044,630,934ArberDec. 23, 19864,708,490ArberNov. 24,1987D478,348Gladd et al.Aug. 12, 20032007/0075854TylerApr. 5, 2007